His Mask
by FoxcatAI
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi has five personalities living inside him. The clumsy Dame of Namimori, Tsuna. The hotheaded good-at-everything, Yoshi. The mysterious and carefree Sora. The smart and strict 27. The cruel, cold but kindest older brother in the world, Cielo.
1. T-S-U-N-A

Sora: Wakeeyyy!

* * *

The brunette groaned, opening his brown eyes and rubbing them, stretching and yawning.

"Good morning." he mumbled to himself.

He went into the bathroom to freshen up, staggering and wobbling all around.

* * *

Yoshi: The hell's this zombie we're seeing?

Sora: Hey, you're gonna fall!

* * *

Dizzily walking, the brunette accidentally kicked the edge of his closet, waking him up immediately and cringing in pain.

"Ow..."

* * *

Sora: Hiieee, what should we do? Tsuna, are you okay?

Yoshi: It's your fault! You jinxed him!

27: Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!

* * *

Tsuna stood up and walked properly this time, going into the bathroom and washing his face.

When he got out, he proceeded to change into his school uniform and rushed down the stairs. He had just noticed the time and he was late!

In his hurry, he lost his footing and rolled down the stairs.

* * *

Sora: What'll we do, what'll we do? What if he gets amnesia or something? He hit his head!

Yoshi: Uwah, that's the third time this week.

Sora: He hit his head!

27: Tsu-chan, how many fingers am I holding up?

* * *

Tsuna quickly jumped back onto his feet and rushed into the dining room.

"Good morning, Mom!" he said.

"My, good morning, Tsu-kun." Nana greeted with a sweet smile.

Tsuna sat down quickly, saying a few thanking words before gobbling down his breakfast. He was going to be late, but he always had time for Maman's food. He finished quickly and thanked his mom and ran to grab his schoolbag.

"I'm off!" he said.

"Be careful." Nana replied.

* * *

Yoshi: Dash, DASH!

Sora: You're gonna get bitten by that prefect and nothing'll be left!

27: You can still make it if you run at 100km/h for the next minute.

Yoshi: No no no, that's impossible.

* * *

Obviously, running at 100 kilometers per hour is impossible no matter what alien you are.

Tsuna tripped and hit his face in the concrete. He cringed, his nose was bleeding. He probably hit it on a rock.

He dusted himself off as he stood up, sighing.

"Can someone switch with me?" he asked himself.

* * *

Sora: Me! Me!

Yoshi: You won't be any help! Stay in your cave, kid!

Sora: Yo-chan, I'm mentally older than you...

Yoshi: We have the same body!

27: Then, Yoshi, get out there and make sure Tsu-chan isn't late.

Yoshi: That goes without saying!

* * *

Tsuna closed his eyes. A smirk grew on his lips.

His opened his blue eyes-they were no longer brown-and dashed in an insane speed. He was so fast, his figure was almost just a silhouette passing by.

Closing in on the school, he made a flipping leap over the school walls, as if he was doing a high jump. He made it perfectly, and landed on his feet.

He made a slightly soft victory yell, beaming.

"Yoshh!"

He closed his eyes once more, and when he opened it again, they were brown. He gave a gentle smile to himself and whispered under his breath.

"Thank you, Yo-nii."

* * *

27: Thanks for your work.

Yoshi: Haha! That was awesome!

Sora: Idiot! Why'd you have to jump over the wall? What if that prefect saw you?

Yoshi: Can it, Sora! It worked, didn't it?!

27: Both of you, go sleep or something. Why can't you be quiet like Cie?

Cielo: Me?

Yoshi: Cie never talks!

27: Whatever! Shut up!

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi lives with four-ahem, three rowdy personalities inside his head. At first, he'd be constantly bothered by the lack of peace to focus on his studies, but he soon gave up, seeing that his grades never did rise.

He started enjoying the noise, listening to their constant bickering as a way of escaping from his stupid life.

"Dame-Tsuna! You're late!"

Tsuna sighed.

Another horrible day ahead.


	2. TSUNA

Sora: Tsuna-kun~ Hey, Tsuna-kun?

* * *

It was a warm and sunny afternoon-didn't those mean the same thing? Oh, well. Nevertheless, it was a perfect time for a dreamy afternoon nap, and that was exactly what Sawada Tsunayoshi did.

He was lightly snoring, his forehead planted firmly on the table, very visibly having dozed off.

* * *

Yoshi: Aww dang, he's gone.

Sora: Tsuna, wake up, wake up!

27: Well, if he's tired, we can let him sleep...

Sora: Hiee, Nezu-sensei's seen him!

Yoshi: *sighs*, 27, please...

* * *

"Sawada!" the brunette seemed to snap awake at that, sitting up straight and looking at the teacher with unreadable green eyes.

Nezu scowled, "I was just about to explain this question-" he knocked the back of the chalk at a question on the board, "-but well, it seems you know it already." he rolled his eyes, sarcasm filling his voice, "Why don't you come out and try answering?"

The brunette yawned. He sighed as he stood up, his face not really showing any signs of being affected by those words. He made his way to the blackboard, answered the question and went back to his seat.

The class was completely silent.

"It's...correct." Nezu uttered, completely shocked.

Sawada Tsunayoshi leans back to his chair, closing his eyes.

* * *

27: Is Tsuna not awake yet?

Yoshi: Well, that aside, what the hell?

27: That's rare, Yoshi. You don't understand a math question?

Sora: Hey! Tsuna-san's asleep again!

Yoshi: Drop the inconsistent suffixes already!

Cielo: Shh-ah, Tsuna's...

* * *

The brunette opened his brown eyes once more, this time deciding to listen to class seriously.

He tapped on the tables lightly, creating an incredibly messy rhythm of boredom.

"So if we add this to this, and apply the third law right here..." Nezu rambled on, making no sense to Tsuna as he wasn't listening from the beginning.

He sighed.

One more long day to go.

* * *

The brunet was bored.

He spun around a pencil, surveying the classroom. It was noisy, as it was already break time. He had already finished his lunchbox, so he was people-watching.

One person in particular, caught his interest.

* * *

Sora: Yamamoto Takeshi? Well, in twenty words... The baseball club ace. Grades are mediocre, but his athletic abilities are higher than most. Known to be very friendly.

* * *

 _It's too cliche_ , Tsuna muttered in his mind.

* * *

Yoshi: If you're talking cliches, we're all the same.

* * *

Tsuna had no comeback for that statement. Yoshi was the particular perfect-at-everything, with excellent reflexes and stable grades, who is also a sociable good guy.

Well, he's a Yamamoto Takeshi, gangster version.

* * *

Sora: Tsu-chan, Tsu-sama, Tsuna-dono! He's coming over this way!

* * *

 _Huh?_

"Yo, Sawada-san!"

Tsuna jolted in shock. When had he-

"E-Eh? Ya-Yamamoto-san?" he stuttered.

"Nah, Yamamoto's fine." he pulled a chair over and leaned on the back of the chair, facing Tsuna. "Wanna talk? We've got fifteen minutes of break left."

Tsuna gave him a light smile, "W...Well, if you're fine with it..." he mumbled.

"Great!" Yamamoto exclaimed, "By the way, can I call you Tsuna?" he started, "It feels easier to just call ya that."

"Yeah, you can." Tsuna replied, giving a light smile as he turned to the taller male. "Yamamoto-san..."

"Yamamoto," he interrupted,

Tsuna was taken aback, but brought up the courage to say the next sentence, "Y-Yamamoto, why did you suddenly want to talk to me?"

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you could say..." he paused, "It's because you're always alone?"

* * *

Sora: Well, time to add on 'loner' on Tsuna's biography.

Yoshi: You wrote a biography for him?

27: No, we're just talking voices in Tsuna's head. We don't have pens or papers or even, hands.

* * *

 _They're so distracting,_ Tsuna silently spat. _But..._

"Thank you, Yamamoto," Tsuna gave Yamamoto a grateful smile.

Yamamoto returned it with a light chuckle.

* * *

Yoshi: School's OVARRR!

27: Why's he so excited?

Sora: Well, today's Monday.

* * *

Today's Monday? Tsuna was surprised to remember. I forgot! Completely!

He picked up his bag and rushed out of class clumsily.

"Eh? Tsuna, you going home already?" Yamamoto's voice came from behind the class.

"Sorry!" Tsuna told him, "I have matters to attend to today!"

* * *

Yoshi: A one! A two! And a One, two three-

Sora: Not yet!

 **27: Oh c'mon, Yo-kun. Calm down.**

 **Yoshi: Not waitin'! Tsuna, pass the baton!**

* * *

Tsuna made a light groan before turning the corner of the school gates, closing his brown eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

They beamed a bright blue and a wide smile graced his lips. He ran quickly, reaching his home in a matter of minutes.

He opened the door, yelling a loud "I'M BACKK!" and dashing upstairs.

Nana's sweet "Welcome home" fell on deaf ears. She smiled, "My, my."

The brunet took off his school uniform and exchanged it with a sports parka and a cap. He slipped on comfortable sport shoes and stuck on an unnecessary band aid on his face and a few of his fingers.

He looked into the mirror for a while before nodding, satisfied.

"My disguise is perfect as always."

* * *

Sora: There was no need to look like a human race car on the way home.

27: Well, if anyone saw, it doesn't matter.

* * *

The brunet made his way down the stairs in few steps, not triping once. He paused at the entrance to the kitchen.

"I'm off, Mama!"

Nana turned around quickly, "Ah, wait!" she called, catching the brunet's attention, "Take this lunchbox with you." she offered with her usual motherly smile.

The brunet took the box gratefully, returning the smile.

"Be careful and have fun, Yo-kun."


	3. YOSHI

Sawada Tsunayoshi made sure the cap on his head stayed on. He made a sharp turn at the next alley, reaching in the gap between the boxes, retrieving a skateboard.

He hummed a messy tune as he stepped on the skateboard, gliding down the streets to his destination.

"Where are they this time?"

* * *

 **Sora: Hmm...Five streets down.**

27: Tch... Shouldn't you just tell them to stop moving every week?

Tsuna: W-Well, it's a tradition...

27: But it's a pain to look for them all the time.

Tsuna: Well, Sora-nii can do anything, so it's fine...

* * *

"Shut up, all of you," Yoshi said, a smirk eventually gracing his face in his gradually rising excitement. He didn't need anymore disturbance when he's on a roll.

Skilfully, he swayed past the obstacles on the way, expertly avoiding any trouble.

Drifting on cloud nine, he made his way five streets down.

* * *

Sora: And there, make a left.

* * *

Crouching down, he made a sharp turn into the narrow alley, not asking any questions. He hopped off his skateboard with utmost ease, kicking the board up and catching it casually.

"As usual, it looks literally the same, every time." he mumbled unconsciously. He was now before the back door of a bar called MiMESHOW, and the alley was deadly quiet despite it being the dead of the afternoon.

It's plain logic that bars are inaccessible to children and teens, so how they get past the police every time and run before they do was beyond him.

Who are 'they', you ask? Well, you'll see in a sec.

* * *

Yoshi cleared his throat. He had plenty of doubt, but Sora's information was never wrong, even if he and Sora weren't the most agreeable people ever.

He gave the door three consecutive knocks, followed by one more.

"Who's there?" a voice came from behind him. Yoshi could tell that there was a knife at the back of his neck, and whoever that was had something to muffle his voice. There was another person, whose knife was pointed at his neck, right at his throat.

"A little clown, here to seek the guidance of the grand, mighty pierrot." Sawada Tsunayoshi whispered slyly, a crooked smile showing on his face.

"We know not of your face." the two said in complete sync, no hesitation in their voices.

"I see," Yoshi sighed, "However, that is my line."

"Huh?" the two said at the same time. Before they had time to react, they were blown away by an elbow, crashing into the wall opposite of them.

Yoshi laughed, as if a cackle. "You guys new in MiME?" he asked.

The door opened hurriedly, a worried voice following. "Gemi! Mini!" it called, "What was that-" the voice died out abruptly as Yoshi turned around.

Yoshi let out a whistle. The girl before him was a pure, innocent beauty. I will leave everything else to your imagination. "Woah, you got hotter!"

The girl blushed madly, holding her arms up to hug her shoulders, as if trying to protect herself from something. "B-Boss?!"

* * *

27: As expected, she's still fabulous.

Sora: Well, she's been holding the top beauty in MiME for years.

Tsuna: B-But, she's Yoshi's, so we shouldn't...

27: What do you mean, _his_? He's us!

Sora: But it's Yoshi-san she's in _lllove(~)_ with.

* * *

 _Quit rolling the word, you li'l..._

Yoshi cut off his inner retort at the annoying cupid-player and quickly threw it to the back of his head, getting on a knee and he took the girl's hand, giving it a light peck. "I am mightily back, my dear."

The girl's head exploded in embarrassment and she fainted. Yoshi caught her before she hit the floor, and lifted her in his arms. "Well, that was fun."

He turned to the two he had knocked down. "Gemi and Mini, am I right?" he asked, "Shall we go in?"

The two eyed each other suspiciously, almost as if they were having a very detailed conversation in their heads.

Yoshi guessed that they have mildly learned that the person before them was a dangerous person completely out of their league-was he over-complementing himself? Ah, well-but their female leader knew the man so he was probably trustworthy.

To Yoshi's satisfaction and delight, they pushed themselves onto their feet, taking quiet steps and trailing behind.

* * *

27: Hey, who you like most in MiME? I pick Capri!"

Sora: Capricorn? I'd pick Taurus. Record-breaking power, I recall.

Tsuna: But...Aries-san is the nicest.

27: If it's nice you look at, Virgo is the first!

Sora: B-But she's Yoshi's-

27: I don't get what that means!

Tsuna: Hiee! Don't fight!

Sora: Hiee, don't get mad!

27: *inaudible groaning so inaudible I have no idea how to type it*

Cielo: Um...guys, Yoshi is, uh...

* * *

 _They're not just noisy, they're confusing the hell out of every reader out there._

Yoshi struggled to keep a straight face as he made his way to the lounge, kicking the door down and giving the people inside a shock of a lifetime. He went to the couch, in which the male sitting there quickly let way so Yoshi could put the girl in his arms down.

He stretched and put his hands on his hips, a great smile gracing his lips, covering his inner frustration from four imaginary characters.

"Where's my 'Welcome Back', folks!" he yelled, his words a question, but his tone an order.

Everyone in the room straightened, and one male around the middle announced, bowing a right-angle, "Welcome back!" The rest followed suit, as if a monitor leading a teacher's greeting at the start of class.

"I'm back!" He grinned widely.

* * *

Tsuna: Hey, Sora-nii, what exactly is MiMESHOW, to the outside world?

Sora: In twenty words?

27: Do it in five.

Sora: A bar with heavenly wine.

Tsuna: Then, to the underworld?

Sora: How many words this time?

27: Whatever!

Sora: To be put simply, it is a gang that does nothing but vandalize, destroy, pick fights, create trouble and break rules. They are secretly the runners of bar MiMESHOW.

* * *

Yoshi swung his bat around as if to test it. He seemed satisfied with the feeling of it in his hands and put it down.

Twelve people took their spot beside him, each holding some kind of blunt weapon, ranging from steel pipes to wooden planks to a simple stack of rocks.

"Go," Yoshi ordered, "Do what you will, good or bad, mad or sad-" he paused for a moment to give himself a crazed smile on his face. "Run wild, go insane, dismantle the city from the inside..."

He swung the bat in his hand, making a deep crater in the wall beside him.

"The Purge stands for us today!"

* * *

27: Sora, what's the Purge? You get twenty words.

Sora: To the MiME, a period of time where all crime is forgiven. To Yoshi, it's certainly worth the long wait.


	4. SORA

Sawada Tsunayoshi tucked his spiky head into a beanie. He was sure that every other of his five personalities agreed that covering that spiky, gravity-defying hair was the first step on a perfect disguise.

To add it up a notch, he put on a white eyepatch. He had no need for his sight-after all, this particular personality of his was strangely blinded in one eye. He awed to the sight of himself in the mirror.

He was wearing a light brown, long sleeved sweater and suit pants. He had always randomly picked out clothes from Tsuna's closet, but he found himself looking more civilian than anything today.

* * *

 **27: I guess no one would ever think you're Dame-Tsuna with that appearance.**

 **Yoshi: Tch. He just copied me with the hat.**

 **Tsuna: W-Well, Yo-nii, it's fine...**

 **Cielo: Sora's in charge of work today?**

 **27: Well, Cie, you switched with So last time.**

 **Yoshi: Gosh, hurry up, Sora! You're losing work!**

* * *

"I get it, Yo-kun." he pouted like a child. "I'm done."

Sora took light steps to the window, hoisting himself up to the roof. An innocent smile was on his face as he made his way around by skillfully maneuvering himself around the roofs of the houses. He was incredibly and unexpectedly skilled in parkour.

He stopped somewhere, taking out a small notebook from his pocket.

* * *

 **Yoshi: How much work do you have?**

 **27: Well, we got a whole spam of buzzers the past week.**

 **Yoshi: Why does he get so much work?**

 **27: I wonder?**

* * *

"First stop..." Sora made a leap into an alley, easily catching the steel post and breaking his fall. He yelped as his hand slipped from the strain and he fell into the boxes down below.

He caressed his hand, fake tears in his eyes, "Owie..." he mumbled. He nearly dislocated it, so the tears were mostly real. He gave a silent prayer of gratitude that he didn't hurt it seriously.

The door beside him opened. A girl of incredible beauty walked out, her hair dancing to her every step.

Sora was mesmerized for a long moment. This girl was stunning-if she wasn't taken, he would have stolen her as a trophy.

He quickly stood up, giving a respectful bow.

"Greetings, Miss." he said, gathering his earlier clumsiness into the back of his mind, letting his disguise take over, "I do not possess an alias, but I believe I was called."

* * *

 **Yoshi: Sora, Aries is mine!**

 **27: Well yeah, Sora always says that.**

 **Tsuna: Hiee? MiMESHOW asked for an information broker?**

 **27: Tsu-chan has a point. Did you know about this, Yo-kun?**

 **Yoshi: I've suspected that they were rebelling against me, but not to this extent.**

 **Cielo: Listen.**

* * *

"You must be the broker." Aries acknowledged. "Is it true that you would give any information with just a light favor, no charge of money at all?"

Sora returned the question with a sly smile, "Of course, dear."

"Do come in," Aries said, turning around as a sign for Sora to enter. Aries didn't have her guard down, because Sora could guess that she was preparing a weapon underneath her skirt.

Or, it may just be Sora that was fiddling with a dagger in his pocket.

* * *

 **Yoshi: Listen here, Sora. You touch a hair on her head...**

 **27: If you were that honest to the real person, I'd believe it.**

 **Tsuna: Hiee! Nii-nii!**

 **27: I'm sure you wouldn't mind a few cuts and scratches. Though I would.**

 **Tsuna: Well, I don't think Sora would do anything specific...**

 **Yoshi: SORA, SWITCH WITH ME. NOW.**

* * *

 _Sorry, Yo-kun, this is my job._ Sora chuckled in his mind, _even if you're me, I can't let you interfere with my work._ He thought, almost professionally. _There was always nothing more fun than messing around with Yoshi, after all._

He heard Yoshi make an annoyed grumble in the back of his mind.

Aries walked on, sparing a light, wary glance at Sora every now and then. Sora did her a favor of keeping his smile on, pretending he was a really friendly guy.

"Honestly, you're a nuisance in our work." Aries spoke up so suddenly Sora took a second to realize it was her talking. "You're so knowledgeable, I'd suspect you'd know each and every one of our's personal information before you got here." she mumbled, "And we find you a threat to our public identity."

Sora was almost pleased with what she said, "I see." he beamed, his smile growing a little more genuine than before, "So why did you keep our meeting a secret from your Boss?"

Aries visibly flinched. She turned around slowly, giving Sora a light glare. Sora could vow that he heard her mutter something among 'Information brokers are scary'.

Sora smiled on.

This was fun.

* * *

 **Cielo: Is tomorrow my turn?**

 **27: Eh? Cie, you're already bored?**

 **Yoshi: Sora, switch!**

 **Tsuna: W-Well... Good luck, Sora-nii!**

* * *

"So these are the random freak murder incidents in the area..." Sora awed, looking through the files without a change in his expression. "They're quite brutal."

He placed them back on the table, the top down as he had the feeling that a gory tangle of blood and body parts weren't something people usually leave out in the open.

"They've been leaving a mark on the walls, written in blood." Aries said, pouring out a cup of tea and serving it to the information broker.

"MiME," says the brunet, "I've heard." He sat down quite politely as he reached for the cup, picking it by the handle and to his lips. He was unfazed by the scorching heat of the tea.

"Yes, but-" Aries continued, but was cut off abruptly.

"Y'know, you shouldn't brew tea with boiling water. It's not like you, Miss Aries." Sora said, placing the cup back on its saucer. Without waiting for a reply, he stood up. "That particular mass murderer is framing you guys. And what proof do you have that none of your members were the ones who did it?"

"Well-"

"The reason!" Sora cut off dramatically, "The crime was committed on a Thursday! Oh dear." he joked, "But the MiME follows the Purge." he reasoned.

"Y-Yes," Aries was very hesitant about this guy now. He was too my-paced for her, but she had the patience to bear it, she reminded herself. "We aren't allowed to commit any crimes when the Purge is not on."

Sora gave a nod of acknowledgement, "Your Boss set that as MiME's one and only rule...isn't he the greatest?" Sora gave a fangirling, dreamy look, "But the Purge only happens on Monday!" he gave a face of despair.

"Um," Aries spoke up, "May I ask if all the drama is necessary?" she asked.

"Well, don't mind it, It's a hobby of mine." said the brunet.

"I suppose, since you know all that, you know what we want to ask of you?" Aries said, relieved that she finally got to the main point.

"The identity of the killer?" Sora piqued, "Sorry..." he seemed almost realistically depressed, "But the other party has already given me the code of silence."

* * *

 **Yoshi: Boo! You suckk!**

 **Tsuna: Yo-nii!**

* * *

"Eh?" Aries wasn't sure she heard right.

"Y'see, the other party came to me, and told me to keep it all a secret. He gave me a good price." Sora gave an awkward laugh, "But don't worry, if you give me a higher price than he, I'll give you the info." he reassured.

At this, Aries redeemed some hope. "Really?" she said excitedly, "I'll do anything, name it!" she said, desperate. She needed that bastard's name at any cost. She loved the MiME, and she didn't want anyone tarnishing the name.

"Well," Sora thought deep and hard. An idea seemed to get to him like a light bulb. He gave Aries a light smirk. "I know!"

"You're a hottie, so how does one long night with me sound?"

* * *

 **Tsuna: Sora-nii, are you okay?**

 **Yoshi: It serves him right, Tsuna. Don't bother with him.**

* * *

"Awh, you're so mean, Yo-kun." Sora whined, his hand caressing a bright red palm mark on his left cheek.

"And seriously, your girlfriend slapped me real hard!"


	5. 27

_7:00 am. Home, Sawada Tsunayoshi's bedroom._

The story always starts off boring.

Tsuna wakes up. He yawns. He stand up. He steps on the blanket and trips, landing on his chin. He whines in pain. He soon forgets it and stands up, heading to the bathroom.

He is late for school.

* * *

 **Sora: Hurry, hurrrry!**

 **Yoshi: It's your fault for going through all those jobs so slowly last night!**

 **Cielo: Is it my turn tonight?**

 **Yoshi: No, no, you're on Friday.**

* * *

 _10:00 am. School, Library._

Tsuna is reading a book. A fantasy. He is not the kind to read a novel in the library, but as it was part of a homework, he is indulging in the story.

 _Meaningless._

* * *

 **Sora: *sniff* *sniff* BWAHHH!**

 **Yoshi: Wait, why are you crying?**

 **Sora: HE DIED! MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!**

 **Yoshi: What are you, a fangirl watching anime?**

* * *

 _Meaningless._

* * *

 **Cielo: 27 isn't around today, is he?**

 **Yoshi: Cie spoke more than five words!**

 **Sora: HIEEE! The world's ending!**

 **Cielo: ?**

* * *

 _Meaningless._

"Well," Tsuna spoke up in a very hushed whisper, but his internal voice caught it. "Today's Wednesday. He must be sleeping in preparation for night work."

His mental personalities spoke in a chorus of understanding agreements.

 _Meaningless._

* * *

 _Tsuna made his calm and uneventful route home. He listened to every single line the other four speaks, each and every word, no matter the situation._

 _27 had once asked the reason. Why would Tsuna risk his studies, the impression people had on him, his social life, for the sake of four people that might very well be imaginary friends?_

 _"I can hear you." he answered, "I can hear you, I know you're there. That's why I can't just ignore you."_

 _And 27 had retreated back into his shell._

* * *

Tsuna opened the door, greeting a soft "I'm home" to Sawada Nana, not bothering to hide the exhaustion evident in his voice.

"Welcome back!" the mother would then reply, peeking her head out of the side of the door, holding a ladle as she was in the midst of dinner preparations.

Tsuna would then make his way up the stairs, enter his room, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **Yoshi: Dinner smells really good.**

 **Sora: I smell stew!**

 **Yoshi: Well, Mom's food is good no matter what she makes!**

 **Sora: Ah! That's my line!**

 **27's jobs are piling up. He should really leave before dinner.**

 **Yoshi: Ah, Good morning.**

 **Sora: Hiee! We don't get Mama-san's stew?**

 **Cielo: Good morning.**

27 had not noticed he had spoken aloud.

* * *

 _8:00 pm. Sawada Tsunayoshi's bedroom._

 **Tsuna: I'm glad we managed to get dinner!**

 **Yoshi: Yep. It was awesome.**

 **Sora: Thank you for the mercy. Number-san!**

 **Cielo: Thank you for the food.**

* * *

The green-eyed Sawada Tsunayoshi stepped out from the bath. With his fingers, he swiped his bangs to the back of his head. Wordlessly, he reached into the wardrobe.

The girl had chestnut brown hair that reached the middle of her back. It was swiped to the side and tied around the end. Her makeup was a light purple theme, with red lipstick.

It was a little too girly. Everyone agreed, but who could care enough to speak up?

Her eyes were a bright emerald green, and she wore a little black dress that wasn't too uncomfortable.

She let out a smile. "Perfect."

* * *

 **Yoshi: As to be expected of the great Number-sama. He's perfectly highlighted every single feminine point Sawada Tsunayoshi the guy has.**

 **Tsuna: Wait, Yo-nii? Are you saying I look like a girl?**

 **Sora: Well, with the right clothes and the power of makeup, anyone can look like the opposite gender.**

 **Cielo: Clap clap.**

 **Yoshi: Did you seriously say that out?**

* * *

"Shush, you two." 27 said, his voice magically sounding a little more feminine than before, "Tsuna makes a beautiful girl, don't you think so?"

The reason he chose to cross-dress was simple.

It was more interesting that way.

* * *

"Greetings, sir." the girl curtsied gracefully and respectfully to the older man. "I believe you have called for the handyman, 27."

The man was lightly taken aback. 27 noticed the man wasn't alone.

"My," the man said, "I didn't expect a handywoman."

The girl grinned sweetly, "That's not a word, sir."

* * *

 **Sora: That's Virgo, I believe. He's male, he's also very open...and bold.**

 **Yoshi: Yep. The one with him is Cancer.**

 **Tsuna: Why are they together? Their personalities are total opposites...**

* * *

"So, may I inquire the motive of this meeting today?" 27 asked, his voice laced with calmness.

"Straight to the point, aren't ya?" Virgo chuckled in mild amusement. Behind him, Cancer cowered, hiding behind the chair.

Cancer was always a scaredy cat despite being the same age as Virgo, but Cancer was definitely the more rational and wary one.

27 hadn't answered Virgo's question, but 27 soon noticed he didn't need to answer it. Virgo had stood up-triggering a minor panicked squeal from Cancer-and walked toward 27.

Virgo stopped a few steps before 27, and to the latter's surprise, engulfed him in a hug. 27 made a surprise squeak before wriggling out quickly, slapping Virgo in the face.

"Eh? A typical girl reaction?" Virgo wondered, "I'm sure I felt-ah well." Virgo brushed it off as if it was a daily occurrence and put on his serious face.

27 read the mood and followed the flow.

"So, y'see, there's this guy going around framing the MiME." Virgo went straight to the point, "And I want you to kill him."

27 snickered, "For someone as strange as you, I had expected you to take your time. It may be in my luck that you went straight to the point."

Dismissing the remark, Virgo continued. "As for the culprit's identity, we have no idea at this point. It seems an information broker we've hired is being paid to keep his mouth shut as well."

"I see." 27 said. "And what do I get in return?"

Virgo seemed satisfied with the quick agreement. "What do you want? I'll give you anything." he suggested.

27 made himself comfortable by the windowsill. "I work differently. I don't name the price. I hear it, then decide if I take the job." he explained.

"For someone as beautiful as you, you are sure demanding." Virgo sighed.

"All roses have their thorns." 27 replied curtly. "So, what is it?"

"Would you care to join the MiME?" Virgo asked, earning a muffled gasp from Cancer at the back. Cancer quickly hid behind the chair again.

27's smile grew slightly. "The MiME, eh?"

* * *

 **Yoshi: So, you obey the rules anyway?**

"What rules?" 27 asked innocently, making his way to the next client's house by the alleys.

 **Sora: Rule of being a Sawada Tsunayoshi number 3- Do not interfere with another minder's affiliation, no matter how much they clash, do not personally make yourself a member of equal.**

27 scratched his head in embarrassed confusion, "Sorry, So-chan, you use a few too many conjunctions there. Could you rephrase it?"

 **Sora: Do not make yourself a member of another Minder's affiliation.**

"Thanks."

 **Tsuna: W-Wait, what do you mean, 'rules of being a Sawada Tsunayoshi'? When did we put a name to it?**

 **Yoshi: Well, we did when you were asleep once.**

 **Tsuna: Hiee?**

 **Sora: And a Minder is the term for us, as 'internal voices', 'imaginary voices', etc have too many syllables.**

 **Cielo: Thank you very much.**

 **Yoshi: Cie, do you ever say anything else?**

* * *

27 rang the doorbell of the next house. The door opened, and a male, probably in university, opened the door.

"Greetings, sir." the girl curtsied gracefully and respectfully to the older man. "I believe you have called for the handyman, 27."


	6. CiELO

Good Morning.

Thank you very much.

I apologize.

Good night.

Cielo had always believed those four terms to be the only words that were absolutely needed in life. He had never really seen the point in any others, so he refrains from it. He didn't know why conversation was something necessary in life.

* * *

"Cie might be older in terms of experience, but by mental age order, he's the youngest."

Sora and Yoshi had once joked about that before, but Cielo didn't really understand what it meant.

* * *

Cielo first appeared when Sawada Tsunayoshi was in grade school. He was only second to Tsuna himself, but he was the first Minder that Sawada Tsunayoshi created.

Sora, 27 and Yoshi followed, appearing one after another in different parts of the boy's life. Tsuna may have been aging according to the host body, just as Yoshi, 27 and Sora, but Cielo just never seemed to grow any more mature than a grade-school kid's mindset.

Cielo only knew what Tsuna had taken the time to tell him-the polite habits he had learnt from Mama, what he'd been taught in school-and most of all, to listen and be helpful to the older people.

Over time, Cielo began to repeat each and every thing he learnt, holding on to it as if his personal policy.

Help Mama prepare dinner.

Eat neatly and don't spill.

Say words of thanks before and after eating.

Behave when outside.

Smile, smile!

Do your job the way you want to do it.

The list goes on.

* * *

Tsuna always seemed to know what Cielo was doing, despite the internal voices not having a physical shape. Tsuna would occasionally point out Cielo's frowning or that he wasn't smiling.

Yoshi, Sora and 27 always found it weird, but it eventually became the norm.

* * *

 **Cielo: Good Morning.**

 **Yoshi: Morn's, people!**

 **Sora: Hiee! Tsuna-san's gonna be late againnnn!**

 **27: No, So-chan, it's actually early for once.**

 **Sora: Eh?**

 **Cielo: Good morning.**

* * *

Tsuna stretched, yawning.

Once something becomes a daily routine, people stop questioning how mundane life is. When people have no intention on getting involved with the supernatural, they would prefer very much the boorishness of an uneventful life.

"Cie-nii, are you thinking about something complicated again?"

There it was again. Tsuna's instinct. He'd always know what went on in Cielo's trail of thought, almost as if by habit. Cielo wondered if it was because Tsuna had known Cielo the longest.

"Cie-nii, if you think too much about that stuff, you'll become an old man before us!"

I see.

"No no, don't take that seriously!"

 **Yoshi: Could you two speak Minder?**

 **Sora: I agree!**

 **27: *yawns* I'm going back to sleep.**

* * *

Let's skip into the night. It was Friday, and for this week, it was Cielo's night.

He reached into the closet. He'd wondered how all his clothes managed to be hidden quite skillfully despite holding the other three's work clothing as well.

There was really no point in thinking about that.

He picked out a bandanna from the closet. It was black, with a row of three white numbers somewhere around the bottom right of the fabric. He ran his fingers across it, remembering how he got it.

It happened when Sawada Tsunayoshi was 9 years old. Cielo had received his job for the night and was about to head out. He headed for the front door with a small bag slung over his shoulders, only to be caught by Nana who was probably preparing tomorrow's lunchbox in the kitchen.

Almost as if a normal occurrence, Nana turned with her chippy voice speaking up cheerfully. "My, Cie-kun! Out for a job?"

Cielo wondered how she had known. Was it supposed to be normal for your parents to know a secret you've kept hidden for a number of years? Mama's voice showed no signs of surprise, so Cielo believed it was normal. He merely nodded in response.

She smiled, "But are you sure you want to go out with Tsu-kun's appearance?"

Cielo couldn't really comprehend why hiding his identity was necessary, but he did so anyway, because Mama said so.

"Ci-E-Lo...4-2-6? Cie-kun, you could use that as a nickname."

Soon, Mama had sewn a bandanna for him with those numbers, saying that he could hide the upper part of his face with it, like a mask.

"Unlike the others, Cie-kun is blind in both eyes, right?"

Cielo had just routinely obeyed that day, as he didn't really think much of it. He still wonders how much Nana knows.

"Thank you very much, Mama."

 _Was this normal? It must be._

* * *

Cielo, or 426 is an assassin. He'd kill anyone at the cost of a favor. What favor, you name it.

At this moment, he had taken the job of someone he will only call Libra. He may call that person a different name on days aside from his work day, but on his work day, he will call that man Libra.

 _426, can you do it again tonight?_

He nodded lightly, holding a hand out as if asking for something.

 _Ahaha. Lessee...I'll introduce you to someone who'd want your work. You can go on Thursday and Friday next week._

426 brought his thumb and first finger together in an OK before leaving from the window.

Cielo's appearance was never seen because his attire was dark and the only visible thing of him in the darkness was the faint white letters around his right eye.

His hairstyle seemed to defy gravity as it was held up by the bandanna around his eyes that covered as well his forehead.

Yoshi, Sora and 27 had never seen his eye color before, as Cielo seldom looked into a mirror before putting on that bandanna. According to Tsuna however, his eyes were red.

Cielo never wore shoes, because he found shoes heavy and hard to move around in. Also, it would be a problem if blood got on them.

* * *

It went by quickly.

The man, a rebellious grin on his face as his giggles reverberated through the alley, tossed the spray cans in his hands up in the air, juggling them happily.

He was up to a late night of creating amazing graffiti on the walls.

The next he knew, the spray can he had just tossed up fell to the ground. For a moment, he thought he had messed up in his juggling. He never did, so he was a little confused as he brought his eyesdown to his hand.

It took him a while to realize his hand wasn't there.

"Eh? Wait, wha-"

He felt a tap on his back. He turned around slowly and met with a person around his or her teens. The kid had on a piece of cloth around his eyes, with the white letters 4-2-6.

The boy opened his mouth, his poker face seemingly scary in the midnight glow,

"Good night."

* * *

Cielo picked up one of the three spray bottles the man had, which had fallen to the ground. It didn't matter what color he picked, he just hoped it was a visible color.

He shook the can a few times, making his way to the wall a few steps away.

He started writing down a word on the wall, making sure the letters were huge. When he was done, he placed the can properly on the floor right beside his leg.

 **MiME**

He yawned, turning around and out of the alley, accompanied by the disgusting squelch of blood underneath his bare feet.

 _This must be a normal thing too._

* * *

 **"Cie might be older in terms of experience, but by mental age order, he's the youngest."**

Cielo vaguely remembered 27 adding something to that line once.

 **"That might be why he's the scariest of us all."**

Cielo yawned.

 _I'm hungry._


	7. AN: DATA

**I nearly cried when I saw all your reviews! I seriously love all of you!**

 **Okay guys, now that I'm done with the basic intro of all the personas, I'm going to put down a proper explanation before I go on.**

* * *

Firstly, this story may not be realistic in a scientific way, as I've only made this story because I thought it would be cool and super interesting idea-and yes, I am having fun writing this story. So don't expect any of this to be accurate. MPD is a real thing, and I know that, and I'm not making fun of it. If it bothers you how badly I am portraying a serious medical condition, just tell yourself this isn't MPD.

So the logic of this story is **"A lonely child Tsuna who created personalities to have company"**. So basically, the Minders (a term for the multiple personalities he has) were created one by one over time as Tsuna grew up, each representing a person that he really wanted to be.

The oldest to youngest comes by the order in which they were born, which means the older they are, the younger Tsuna was when they were born. Uh, was that confusing?

Nevermind.

I'll write them down according to the order they were born.

* * *

So let's start with **Cielo**. The idea for him was **'Fearless'** and **'Innocence'.** Cielo probably appeared when Tsuna was super tiny and screaming about chihuahuas raiding his house. Tsuna wanted to stop being so weak and emotional about every and anything. He wanted to get over this fear and insecurity. That's why Cielo is so emotionless.

But Cielo was born at such a young age, and because he was born to be emotionless and basically having no fear, he grew up like that too. He listened and learned things like a child, and he still obeys those orders like a child does. He doesn't think for himself, he doesn't really understand what it means to take care of yourself. He only listens to whatever someone has told him, and he doesn't understand why people disobey them. He just obeys, because to him, it's almost the meaning of his life.

So if he's told to kill, he would. Because he haven't been told why it's wrong.

* * *

The idea for **27** 's persona is **'Knowledge'** and **'Curiosity'**. 27 would have been born next, around the time Tsuna wanted to learn more things as a student-perhaps Tsuna was frustrated about a failing grade. Maybe he was really upset at how he couldn't achieve something better. He wanted to learn more and not disappoint his parents anymore. And he resolved to be smarter. And there came 27, who did nothing but read and learn and everything.

Eventually, 27 got too smart and became lazy because knew everything. But 27 might still be learning. 27 is the most hardworking of the five. He works through the complicated computering data and eventually became the complicated hacker he is now. He may complain and blow your head off for giving him bothersome stuff to do, but he'd do it.

* * *

Then we have **Sora**. Sora's personality was the first I thought of. The idea of his character is **'Mask'** , **'Act'** , and **'Play'**. He's a playful person that hide his real personality, as if he's wearing a mask that will never come off. He was created around the time Tsuna started being bullied. When Tsuna couldn't run to anyone to cry for help; when Tsuna decided to hole up and act as if he was fine and okay, despite the bullying.

Sora is a very mysterious and playful character that would say things he doesn't mean in some bothersome situations. Even if it means he'd get hurt in the process, he would rather lie than betray or delude his trusted Minders. He will always smile and have fun being the flirty drunk in the messy war called life.

* * *

 **Yoshi**. He was simply, **'Strength'** and **'Love'**. Tsuna was bullied, and there is a limit to what he can bear. A desire for strength welled up in him. Yoshi is basically a violent and crazed persona that protects Tsuna. Yoshi loves Tsuna more than anything, and Yoshi is completely overprotective over him, in a nearly psychopathic way. Yoshi is short-fused and easily angered, but he's a happy and lively person, much like Yamamoto Takeshi. He has crazy strength that is nearly inhumane.

That might be why people gather around him and respect him as a Leader. Being the leader of MiME, he is regarded very highly by his members. He knows exactly how to take care they don't go too far. In the same way, he would be an awesome boss to work under, because he cares about his close friends a lot.

However, he cares almost nothing for people who are not his close friends.

* * *

 **Tsuna would be our favourite Canon Sawada Tsunayoshi**. He may be a weak and clumsy child, but he's incredibly likeable and sweet. He welcomes everyone with open arms, cares about them as if they were real people alongside him. Since young, he had heard these voices in his head and they've been distracting his reality. This may have caused him social and educational problems, but he still persists on listening to them.

No matter how distracting they are to his life, he listens to them fighting and joking about every day-each and every word they utter is an important factor in his life. The Four are a key point in his life, and he has reached the point where he cannot live without them.

* * *

I may develop their characters as the story progresses, but this is their primary personality for now. :) I'm sorry if it wasn't really in your expectations :P


	8. REBORN

**AN: Oh god, I finished typing up the biodata and a new review popped up I'm dying**

* * *

The world's greatest hitman, Reborn... Frankly, not many know much about him, and I'm not sure if he prefers it that way.

Bearing the body of an infant but the wisdom of a grown adult, Reborn has lived his life as the Strongest Hitman in the World.

He wasn't sure if he should be happy when he received a tutoring job. Well, it was a great deal-this kid was the heir to the Vongola, of all things. The job was in Japan-that was a real distance from Italy.

However, the student in question sounded like a wimp. He sounded like more of a hassle than his previous student, Cavallone Dino. Well, Dino is some kind of a wimp too...

"Looks like it's going to be a long job."

* * *

Reborn reached the place ahead of time, so he decided to spend some time watching his target before meeting with him officially.

And well, he was speechless.

First, the kid was a complete useless wimp. He was clumsy and didn't have anything he was particularly strong in. This guy needed a complete makeover.

Then, what came next was a complete turnaround. He'd rushed out-but stopped at the next turning. He seemed to be thinking, his eyes closed as if mediating or calculating.

When his eyes opened, the air around him changed. Something about him was very different from the few seconds before.

Then, he broke off dashing at an inhumane speed. A speed even Reborn would find hard pulling off.

With reflexes that was written nowhere on his profile, he made a swift leap into the school building, landing cleanly on the ground, successfully reaching the school with time to spare.

What the hell was this? This was getting real fun!

* * *

"Sawada!"

Reborn had just been busying himself, thinking up ways on how to punish his student in the future if he dared fall asleep in class again. The teacher immediately demanded the brunette answer a question on the board.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's grades, precisely of this subject, were nearly the lowest in class. There was no possibility of him answering that question.

Instead, Tsuna calmly stood up, yawning-he seemed more bored of this than worried over his situation. The way he walked, his hands in his pockets-what was this confident air he was emitting? He walked, not a hint of hesitation in his stance.

He wrote down the answer, nailing every line of the equation to robotic perfection. He yawned again, and went back to his seat, settling back into a comfortable sleeping position-his head resting on the desk and supported by his arms-and snoozed off.

* * *

After school, Tsuna went out of the classroom before anyone else. He seemed to be in a rush. He turned sharply at the school gate, then broke off dashing again.

Something seemed to flip a switch in him-he was smiling brightly, almost excited at the fact of going home. The speed he went on wasn't an easy feat, that's for sure.

He reached the Sawada Household in a flash, throwing off his shoes as he literally flew up the steps to his room. He'd emerged a few minutes later, in attire akin to a disguise.

He leaped onto a skateboard, zooming off to who knows where. Reborn never really understood what made him not follow the boy that day.

* * *

Reborn had heard the Sawada boy was a peculiar child, but this was out of his expectations.

The longer Reborn stalked the child, the more interesting and mysterious the boy became. Before Reborn knew, a week had passed and Reborn was still too absorbed in watching the boy from the shadows.

He knew, instinctively, the boy would behave less obvious if Reborn made himself a part of the boy's life. Reborn wanted to know more about the boy, but he has to remain professional and recall that he is in the middle of an important mission.

Regretfully, he must do his job.

A mission is, after all, a mission, in the end.

* * *

Reborn rang the doorbell.

"Tsu-kun! Could you get the door?"

It sounded like the mother. It seems like the son-his student was to open the door. Reborn was slightly surprised that he was to meet his student so quickly. No, this worked out better than expected. He would meet this guy quickly, and get on to work quickly.

According to the data, this guy doesn't know anything about the Mafia, so Reborn has to start with that.

This might be fun.

* * *

 **All the pieces of this story have been set.**

 **Shall we get started?**

* * *

Monday, 0.01am

Sawada Tsunayoshi yawned. 27 always works on Sunday nights into Monday morning. No one else wanted to work late into the start of a week, so 27 volunteered in exchange for being able to sleep when Tsuna's having his classes.

He was hacking through the Vongola Famiglia, currently. He's scrolled through the latest information-this particular space he hacked into was the secret line for Vongola's private communication services.

He'd put on headphones, listening to the jumble of a few thousand people talking in different languages at once. On his next computer, with his left hand, he was typing down the main points of each conversation. God knows how he can listen so intently.

With his right hand, he was scrolling through the message boards on a laptop, some that were written in code. 27 guessed they were written in code for quicker typing. He has yet to be able to crack the code, so he occasionally moved his hand from the mouse to a pencil and a notebook beside his laptop.

* * *

 **[LUSTussuria: It's been a long time, 27 dear~3]**

 **[272727: Geh]**

 **[272727: How do you always catch me?]**

 **[PRiNCEphegor: You're too obvious, shishishi]**

 **[ItalySHAKR: Voi, Bel! Quit staring at yo coputer and WORK!]**

 **[272727: Ah, PRiNCE-san, were you waiting for me to show up for a chat? so cute :D]**

 **[PRiNCEphegor: HAH? Are you saying me, the PRiNCE, is cute?]**

 **[272727: Well, PRiNCE-san only loses to Moneymon-san in terms of cuteness]**

 **[Moneymon: Shut up]**

 **[ItalySHAKR: I siad WORK!]**

 **[XXBoss: what are you doing here 27]**

 **[272727: Came to visit~]**

 **[272727: Nah what's the Vongo up to nowadays?]**

 **[LUSTussuria: Nono is thinking of retiring soon...his age caught up to him?]**

 **[PRiNCEphegor: I've heard Reborn went to Japan]**

 **[ItalySHAKR: WERE GOIN TO JAPAN]**

 **[XXBoss: Iemitsu]**

 **[272727: LUST hoo?]**

 **[272727: PRiNCE for what?]**

 **[272727: SHAKR shut off your capslock]**

 **[272727: Boss what about him? o.o]**

 **[LEViLEVi_ENVY: Um, why are we giving a hacker information?]**


End file.
